


Two questions, one resolution

by Kurai_Fabala



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/F, POV First Person, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurai_Fabala/pseuds/Kurai_Fabala
Summary: Zelda has expressed her feelings to Samus and the huntress has responded in a way thats not the one either is happy with, wich made them wonder what are the reasons behind. Actions need to be taken before it's too late.
Relationships: Samus Aran/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 6





	1. What are you thinking of?

-Samus, I love you. - That was what Zelda said while looking at me in the eyes. I have always liked her eyes, her face and her body, even when she is dressed like Sheik I feel attracted to her, but I could not tell her that I also feel like that. Everyone around me dies, it is as if I were a black hole that only draws destruction and death, maybe that is my destiny and if so, I do not want the person that I love the most also exposed to this. It is not that I do not want to be happy, but I have realized that everything I care for usually disappears: my parents, the Chozo, planets and many other things that have happened to me.

I really wanted to tell her the same and I know for sure that even if she knew all of the things she would be exposed to, she would have accepted it just by being with me, because that is how she is and I also like that. She is capable of sacrificing herself for the ones she loves or for the things she believes in. Yes, if I had done it, we would be together and we would be happy for some time… but as it usually happens to me, my survival would be at the expense of her life. What kind of person could do this to the loved one? If that truly is love I do not think there is anyone capable of doing it.

-I am sorry, Zelda- was the thing I answered back. I focused all my energy on looking as cold and insensitive as I could, as if I did not care even if my heart was breaking on the inside. I turned away leaving her there crying, I would have done the same if it were not for Snake that arrived in that moment to talk with me; what I did was horrible, but it was for her own good even if she does not understand it. I did it for love.

It seems that she has overcome it but sometimes she sees me and it looks as if she were about to cry. Sometimes I watch her from afar without her noticing. It is all I have left.

-What are you thinking of? - Snake must have noticed that I was not paying much attention to his explanation of how he saved the world.

-In the stupid things that I do. You were saying?-


	2. What would you like?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda's confession didn't go as planned, and the princess hurts more than she'll let anyone know. Maybe the time to make decisons will be over her again.

"Samus, I love you," the words still resounded in my head and left a feeling of anxiety in my stomach. After all the time I had been secretly in love with that athletic woman, so beautiful yet so lonely… yes, she has some friends here but for some reason I really felt that I was the only one that had managed to win a place in her heart, and still she rejected me.

It's curious how it is so difficult for me to get what I desire, not even with the guidance of the Triforce of Wisdom have I achieved to get my most coveted wishes: to save my mother, to save my kingdom, to get rid of Ganondorf, to be free, to be happy with Samus. The most freedom I can get is when I use my magic, not only when I disguise myself as Sheik but also when I use magic in general. It is the only way I have control of myself and of what surrounds me. I entered this tournament to show myself and everybody else that I could do everything I ever wanted and more, that I am not just a princess. I have a strong willpower and I also am very competitive but… I didn't make it to the finals and yet Samus didn't even break a sweat, or so it seemed.

All my thoughts are always directed at her, the simplest of the actions make me imagine what she is doing. I can't explain how I fell for her but it was just like that, maybe it was her casual way to address me –contrary to everybody else who always treat me like a demanding princess, one that doesn't accept any improper treatments, she never followed the standards with me- or maybe the fact that she was always willing to help me without any obligation. Her compliments and comments were made from heart, I know. Nonetheless, when she rejected me it felt as if she were saying the words in an almost mechanical way.

I don't understand. Supposedly, when you love someone and that someone loves you back, you get eternal happiness. Samus may say no, but her actions give her away –I know she looks at me when I pass by her; if I get hurt, she helps me; the time I was taken to the infirmary she was there next to me more time than any other of my friends even though she disappeared as soon as I regained consciousness. That doesn't mean that I didn't hear how many times she said my name and begged me to get better- I know that she feels the same as I do and I still don't understand why she made that decision. Is it that I'm not pleasant? I have wondered many times along with so many other things that could make me understand her sudden distance and I just can't find an answer.

So I have decided not to question her any more. I will also distance myself from her if that is what makes her happy. It breaks my heart to do so but I do it for love. It's a shame that my happy ending with her by my side cannot be. I would like that she could rule my kingdom with me and that she didn't need to worry about the Federation and the space pirates anymore; that she could take me to space and told me the name of all the constellations; that I could tell her the stories of the beginnings of Hyrule and the Hero of Time; that she could tell me the reasons why she is a bounty hunter; that I could understand her hopes and fears and that she could be with me to make my dreams come true. Though my greatest dream would already be true: to be with her.

I would like that.

"What would you like?"

"What?" Link's question took me by surprise and my own question as an answer sounded dumb, the waiter was waiting for the order but I wasn't paying attention to the menu.

"What would you like for dinner?" His look turned worried, surely he guessed my thoughts.

"I'll have what you are having." Without a doubt it is still difficult for Link seeing me like this… It will soon be over, or so I wish. He was the first person I went to when I felt my heart breaking and he acted very maturely when he didn't go and try to confront Samus. He has always been very supportive and I know he will continue to be like that. But he's not the one I love and that's a pity.


	3. What would happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samus comes back from training to find a letter from Zelda. Her mind and heart realize the big mistake she has made. Will she be able to stop her? Will she get her happily ever after?

Samus was returning from her noon training when she noticed that on the floor of her room was an envelope, surely someone had slipped it underneath the door –with more force than necessary according to the distance it had traveled- and she grabbed it to inspect it closer. It was a completely white envelope of a paper thicker than regular, with a slightly rough texture; these envelopes were not common in the mansion and were used only by the princes and princesses according to their customs. It was sealed with red wax stamped with a very stylized Z.

"Zelda" The name escaped her lips as she looked at that wax Z guarding the letter inside. After a moment's hesitation she opened the envelope and, as was natural, inside was another high quality paper of a creamy color. She carefully opened it and recognized the impeccable handwriting of the princess, despite not having seen it before.

_Dear Samus:  
I hope you are good. The purpose oft his letter is to apologize for those inconveniences I caused you._

_It is my opinion that you are no longer pleased to see me and for me it has becomevery uncomfortable being close to your presence. I am sorry I troubled you and that our relationship cannot go back to what it was before._

_So I resign myself to keep this going. I will keep away from you and I do not mean to bother you anymore as I will return to my universe, my dear Hyrule(I know you will not come but you are always welcomed to visit the castle). I hope you find the peace and happiness you seek._

_PS. I wish you the best in this and future tournaments._

_Cordially,_

_Zelda F._

_Princess of Hyrule_

Samus finished reading the letter and the only feeling she found inside her was anguish. The princess was returning to her kingdom and was never coming back. That meant she was never going to be able to talk to her again, she was never going to be able to gaze at her body or see her fight. She was going to lose those beautiful peace inspiring blue eyes, but what hurt her most was that she was not going to be able to see the smile that made her so happy.

She would lose Zelda.

The anguish was replaced by impotence. As much as she tried to avoid it… No, this was not the moment to think, she had to act to stop her, whatever it took. She had to make her see reason.

She ran out of her room without an idea of where to go, so she just got carried away. Almost without realizing it, she was in front of Zelda's room. She knocked the door and waited. There was no answer. Carefully Samus took the knob, her heart pounding with anticipation and she opened it. Empty, the room was empty. The closet had nothing in it and the bed linens and towels were folded and placed on the bed.

"No…" The words left her lips as a whisper.

It kind of made sense that the room was empty as she didn't know when had the letter been delivered or if that was the last thing the princess had done before leaving.

She ran out of the room at full speed. If Zelda's desire was to return to her world, then there was only another place she could have gone inside the mansion: the teleporters. She quickened her pace. Samus felt her legs complain when she was about to reach her limit but did not care, she had to be on time or she would never forgive herself.

She arrived at the hangar where the ships and vehicles were parked, a few feet and she would be there. A scent reached her nose which made her heart ache with hope, Zelda's perfume! She must have just passed by that place, she could still reach her. She ran as she had never done before and rushed to the door that led to the teletransportation room, opening it wide. A glow and an implosion-like sound tore the whole strength and hope off Samus' body.

"She left, and it's all my fault." She whispered dropping to her knees as tears ran down her cheeks unopposed. The remnants of a perfume dug into the depths of her soul.

_"Those stars represent the three goddesses governing the Triforce and that created the land where my people live."_

Samus woke up. After returning to her room she had fallen asleep feeling sad and helpless. She had been a fool by letting the princess go. Her fear and insecurity were guilty that she had lost all she really loved, the kind of love she had never known and believed she would never know. She had just lost her chance, even knowing what the right choice was.

The only thing that had really made her happy in her life had been hanging out with Zelda, talking with her, seeing her, making her smile. Knowing that she was near was good enough, but she would never have that feeling again.

_"Whenever I feel alone, I like to look at the stars,"_

While she was asleep she had dreamed of the first time that she and the princess spent the night watching the stars. Zelda told her stories of her people, and the huntress had done the same with her various trips and missions.

After a moment's consideration, she went out of the mansion. It was after midnight, but the moonlight illuminated her path. She went to the same place where they used to hang out, herself and her...beloved? She found it really ironic to realize how important the princess was now that she could not see her anymore.

She sat on the hill with the letter in her hands. She looked at the stars and let her mind travel along them. She wondered if Zelda would be watching the sky from her castle.  
What the huntress didn't know was that someone was watching her in the distance, behind a nearby tree. The princess was about to leave when a draft of air blew in the opposite direction.

"You make me miss you when you're not even gone." Samus said, loud enough so the other girl could hear with a sad smile on her face and not turning around.

The princess sighed, stopped and returned on her steps, "How did you know I was here?"

"Your perfume," Samus turned her head a little, just enough to see the outline of the other girl casually approach her. "I could recognice it anywhere."

She turned her body to let Zelda sit beside her, and until that moment she carefully looked at her. "Are you wearing pajamas?"

Zelda blushed a bit, especially when she noticed one of the straps was hanging from her shoulder, and while rearranging it she said, "It's a sleeping gown. Not everyone sleeps in their workout clothes" Samus looked at what she was wearing; luckily she hadn't gone out in her underwear.

"Good point." Both were silently watching the sky after a while. The princess was hugging her knees, while the huntress fidgeted with the envelope in her fingers. "Why did you do that?" Samus asked as she turned to look at Zelda in the eyes, her gaze was penetrating, which scared Zelda a little, but she could see sadness in her eyes, a sadness that couldn't be hidden.

"I thought it was the best," The princess responded. Neither wanted to talk about it, but there were too many unanswered questions.

"Then why did you come back?"

Zelda lowered her head, ashamed "I couldn't leave without seeing you one more time. You deserve much more than a letter, you deserve much more than-"

"I'm sorry," Samus interrupted the explanation with her eyes set on the envelope.

"What? What are you sorry for? It was me who ruined our friendship" Zelda looked taken aback, she had never expected Samus to open up if she saw her.

"You know it. You know I didn't tell you the truth," The huntress had never been good at expressing her feelings, but the anguish she had felt a few hours ago compelled her to speak. "I told you… that, because I don't want you to risk your life. I would go crazy if something were to happen to you. The truth is that I am in love with you. You are the most beautiful and wonderful person that I have ever met. Your eyes, your lips, your smile, I adore all of you. How you speak, how you think and how you are. You made me fall for you, Zelda. I am hopelessly in love with you."

Without thinking, the princess threw herself to Samus' lips and rounded her neck with both her arms. Although surprised by the action, the latter quickly answered the kiss. After a few seconds that seemed the happiest of her life, the taller girl was about to deepen the kiss just when Zelda backed away as suddenly as she had gotten closer, causing the huntress to stay in a strange position and a little frustrated.

"One moment," The princess couldn't help smiling at Samus' expression, but regained seriousness to continue. "I cannot understand. You tell me you love me but your actions pushed me away when I asked you a straight answer,"

"Zelda, the life I lead has not been easy. I've lost many things because of my missions. I have lost my family and my friends. I've seen species disappear and planets explode for reasons I do not fully understand. I love being with you, but putting you in danger would be the last thing I would do. I prefer you to walk away rather than have you at risk." The expression that Samus had was as serious as the concern she was trying to show.

"But you wouldn't be putting me at risk. What would happen if you went with me to Hyrule? What would happen if you left that risky life and all that suffering behind? What would happen if we were happy together?" _What would happen?_ Samus thought.

"Zelda," Samus almost jumped to stand up, strongly wrapping the envelope in her fist, a new resolution burning inside her. "I want to try it. I want to be happy with you. I want to know what will happen while we are together. "

The princess took the hand that she had been offered in front of her to stand up. And she smiled widely, the same smile the huntress offered her, letting the happiness flood her as she got closer to kiss again the girl she would share her future with.

Without a doubt, she wanted to know what would happen.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I had to fix somethings in this one (it's so cheesy, lol), and again I've come to realice how much my writing style has evolved, but still a long path awaits. I hope you liked this story, and please be around for the new works that I'll be uploading in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with an old story, actually it's so old that this was my first published fanfic around 10 years ago (ouch, my age), I'm doing this in a single story that will be 3 short chapters.  
> Why am I re-publishing my old stories? Because I thought that I wasn't a good writer, so I stopped doing so. The pandemic has been hard on all of us but it gave me time to fool around with Linea de inicio (which I hope to translate to english in a short future) and reminded me how much I like writing, good or not. It doesn't matter, because it's something that liberates me.  
> I hope that I'll continue to have this motivation (I'll work on it) so expect to see new content in the future.  
> Thank you for bearing with me to the end of this long note.
> 
> PD: I almost forgot, lol, the Zelda from this universe is the OoT one, and Samus is after Prime, but before Fusion events.


End file.
